


Hypothetical Babies for The Mercs?

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Feels, Hypothetical, M/M, Two Fathers, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: So I wrote this a bit ago before my Skyrim kick and thought I should put up my little non-canon adoptive babies. There are two for each pairing—A boy and a girl, but I mostly play them off as just kids, it can be up to y’all who they are as people! They’re still kids so they’ll develop! I mostly only added multiple children for them so I could play with their personalities.And another thing! They don’t really have any set appearance so it’s up to y’all how they’ll look! I give loose description of body types, but ethnicity or anything else of that nature is open for interpretation.





	Hypothetical Babies for The Mercs?

  * Engineer/Soldier



Connor: A builder, all around, who is definitely a child of the Engineer. But he has shades of the Soldier’s bombastic personality but will usually avoid confrontation and is a voice of reason. He is very reserved most times, but when he comes out of his shell, he comes out of his shell loudly. He is not as crazy as the Soldier, but he’s definitely his kid. He loves tools and will watch the Engineer build and tinker for hours on end in silence.

Collin: A full-fledged daughter of the Soldier. She loves explosions, beating things up, and ballet. She is a bully on the playground and is said to have a necklace of teeth she’s knocked out of kids’ mouths. She loves to help the Engineer build and repair things, as well as get covered in grease while trying to fix the family truck. The Engineer truly realises she is his when he jsees that little girl carrying a pipe wrench and wearing his bright-yellow helmet and— _wait, don’t unscrew the sink pipe!_

 

  * Medic/Heavy



Falk: Is a sharp, clever child that loves to manipulate things his way. He follows closely in the Medic’s footsteps in his interest in medicine and healing. He is also a very story-oriented child who keeps a journal to write down small ideas. He is not exactly a bookworm however, and honestly favours comics over regular books. He wishes to take up comic art someday and make stories for kids like himself—he gets nagged a lot for drawing on his papers in school.

Esfir: A sweet girl who also takes after the Medic, she is good at acting and has amazingly professional penmanship which she uses to her advantage to forge sick notes for children who commission her. She is an avid reader of classical Russian literature and will sit on the Heavy’s lap to read with him. She is highly intelligent in all school classes, but finds such things painfully boring.

 

  * Demoman/Soldier



Finley: Is musically inclined and also an artist, he follows in the Demoman’s footsteps in explosives expertise, as well as an extensive knowledge of firearms courtesy of the Soldier’s meddling. He aspires to join the military but also wants to go to college. He is intensely interested in espionage as well and writes notes about everything—he currently has information on almost all of his classmates and is very good at snapping secret photographs of school notes.

Aggie: A stern girl who prefers to follow the rules and is often a tattletale if things don’t go her way. She has, however, a short fuse. Her temper can flare up at any point if something goes wrong, but she is also a loyal friend and a good listener. She despises bullies and will place herself between the bully and their target no matter what. But she is quite the keen manipulator however and can easily work up crocodile tears to get people to sway her way.

 

  * Spy/Sniper



Inès: The Spy’s little angel. She is prim, proper, and knows about twenty ways to kill someone who hits on her (the Spy is currently teaching her more). She listens raptly to the Spy’s stories and exploits, but she also follows in the Sniper’s footsteps, in that she likes to avoid head to head combat. She knows how to easily set various traps and knows which ones are better in some situations. She is also a master at blackmail and has a lot of her school-mates under her thumb with the information she has.

Oscar: A rough-and-tumble child who is very much a go-getter. He is also very much the Sniper’s shining star in that he took after him. He likes to join the Sniper at shooting galleries to watch his father hit headshots every time. He is knowledgeable in various knives and is familiar with the best ones for quick kills. He enjoys using slingshots recreationally and has on more than one occasion shot his fathers in the behind with it.

 

  * Spy/Engineer



Peyton: A tinkerer, but is not very concerned with building anything and usually prefers to dissect the microwave or toaster to figure out its inner workings. He terrifies the Engineer around his buildings—thusly, Dell usually refrains from work when the boy isn’t at school. But he also peeks at his father’s blueprints, secretly possessing a photographic memory.

Jaqueline: Considers the Engineer’s profession “nerdy”, but try as she might, she cannot forget how much she knows about it. She accepts this, but she also secretly follows in the Engineer’s wake in that she knows way too goddamn much about trucks and cars and asks her brother about what the blueprints read after he gets back from snooping—sneakily, of course.

 

  * Demoman/Medic



Nadine: A joker and prankster, she is the opposite of the Medic in every way, and is the absolute worst at keeping her dresses clean. She loves to play rough-and-tumble and wrestles with the Demoman for laughs. She is tall and strong, and doesn’t get why that scares people away. She is also a champion singer and loves to dance despite being bulkier than most. Sometimes she feels like she just doesn’t fit and laments this, but the Demoman ensures her that she’s perfect.

Sawney: A hopeless romantic who is also very different from the Medic, but still easily has shades of him especially his interests revolving around things like anatomy. He loves reading horror stories and enjoys to fabricating his own to scare the other kids in his grade pants-less. He is somewhat short and stocky, but fast and makes up for it in said speed. He is not very sporty and tends not to participate often in physical activity.

 

  * Engineer/Medic



Gerlinde: She excels in her classes with ease, and is far too clever for her own good, but is also very introverted. She doesn’t possess many friends and doesn’t find herself too comfortable around others. The Engineer and Medic both try their hardest to help their girl come out of her shell but they haven’t quite figured her out yet. Most socialisation attempts make her feel pressured and she retreats back into herself. She makes up for it in quiet understanding of others and compassion.

Carter: Sharp as a tack, extroverted, optimistic, and very, very curious. He likes to experiment a lot, and having family that is intensely scientific, he has support from all over. He gets into heated debates about all sorts of studies with both the Medic and Engineer, he usually loses, but they all love bonding each other over such passions. Carter reads health textbooks recreationally and knows plenty of lifesaving techniques for many a situation. But he is also something of a worrier and has his panic-mode on a hair-trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> Some of the kids are based off of yours truly!
> 
> Falk (Medic/Heavy) is very story-oriented and artistic! I actually got nabbed for doodling a lot in class as a young’un.
> 
> Gerlinde (Engineer/Medic) is quite introverted, like moi, and will try to disappear into a shell. I’m a bit more open, now, but I still like to retreat sometimes and recharge after social events or work.
> 
> Carter (Also Engineer/Medic) is an intense worry-wart and will often find something—even minor things—to panic over.


End file.
